Robotland
by Lady Downey
Summary: Inspired by Zombieland, here is my tribute to the awesomest movie ever. Now with iRobcer taking over the world, Elle and Silas are partners. Love may blossom between war and death.


The sound of feet running on the floor on top-or what sounded like feet, anyway- awoke me from my sleep. My rifle fell on the floor with a thud. I thought perhaps it was dream, a very bad one, but I still kept hearing it. It drowned my ears and sent unpleasant shivers down my spine. I squinted in the dim lighted space as I probe for my rifle.

It was apocalypse up there, in the real world. For three months now the iRobcer, a fusion of robots and cyber creatures created to help human, have set a war against their creators. It was only a matter of time for it to happen. They were too smart, too capable. For a century human beings have been living with the iRobcer. Maids, cooks and handymen were fired when the iRobcer sensation hit.

They became the staple of the year quickly. Everyone had one. Not once the microwave was touched to heat a food, iRobcer did anything for you.

For fifty years they worked right and humans became dependent of them.

Who could've possibly imagine these creatures made of steel and wires, controlled with buttons would be the cause of massive manslaughter? Or the so proclaimed iRobcer would lead to the World War IV?

Around 2070 scientists- the creators of our future death weapon- realized a few imperfections in the iRobcer central memory and malfunctions on the wire system. They realized what it was. And what a surprise! Technology was advancing. The iRobcer were beginning to think. This was unknown to the public who kept buying- oblivious.

At our new millennium, the scientists implemented a security mode in the iRobcer. This meant the iRobcer could defend their master when the iRobcer _sensed _danger. It was included bullets and pepper spray in the iRobcer.

The iRobcer went from thinking simple words- yes, no, food- to phrases. And they started thinking on their own.

''Silas!'' I yelled, rifle poised. Where the hell was he? This is what I got to when I had a partner. Silas would always disappear when I needed him.

I walked around the room, a safe deposit of a bank underground, looked behind archives and tables. No Silas. Finally, I stumbled into something.

''Hey, careful there,'' someone muttered, taking away an old newspaper from his face.

''I've been calling you!'' I shook my head at him in exasperation. ''I think they're coming.''

That seemed to wake him up. A six-feet tall boy with messy blond hair stood up and went to the steel door. I followed him and watched him cock his head to a side and press his ear against the door.

''No. I hear nothing.'' He turned around and looked at me as if crazy. ''We're underground, Ella.''

''Oh, and just because we're underground we're safe? You don't know, they might use their bombs.''

''I doubt that. Shit, how many bombs would one of them have in them? They have exploded to ruins the whole world.''

''You never know with them.''

''Relax. Okay?'' Green eyes looked at me.

''Fine. But if they come, I'll let them take you first.''

''Deal. Now let me sleep.''

''I don't get it. How can you sleep when you know people are being killed and we're probably next?''

He looked at me from his 'sleeping place'. A cardboard next to a gray archive. ''You just can't let it go. Can you? I never knew you talked this much.''

''What?''

''In school you were always quiet and minding your own business. If I knew you uttered at least a single word, I would've taken you out.''

I was stunned. This was not how the conversation should've gone.

Silas and I were in the same school, same senior and had almost the same classes. He was the popular guy and I was the nerd who never spoke. By a cruel joke of fate, we had found each other in the eve of the war and since then were stuck together.

''You're not that bad.'' He admitted, looking at my face.

''You don't know what you're talking about. In fact, you should stop talking.''

''I always noticed you, you know.'' He crossed his arms behind his head, muscles bulging through his tight polo shirt, and looked at the ceiling. ''You always had the right answers to what the teachers asked. Kind of annoying.'' He stopped. ''You always wore long skirts- like the one you're wearing right now- and a high ponytail. Many jocks wanted with you.''

_Shocking news, _I thought. A few of them had insinuated to me.

I bit my lip and wondered to where this was heading. We'd never talked this much.

''I used to see you walking alone in the hallways, your head bowed down. You never smiled, you were always so serious.''

''Silas, where is this going?'' I asked, seriously, looking at the archive instead of him. My heart was beating hard against my chest.

Silas's been my crush since elementary.

''The thing is, Elle, I've always wanted to know you. You fascinated me but I didn't dare.''

Silence hung.

I gulped hard. Why was this happening in the midst of a war? When iRobcer could be around the corner?

I didn't realize he was getting up until he stood in front of me.

''I know it's the wrong moment to-''

I interrupted him. ''It is, you couldn't have picked a worse time.'' He chuckled slightly.

''But I like you. And if the iRobcer come right now, I want the last thing I touched to be you.''

''I never knew you were this romantic.''

He took a few steps toward me and took the rifle from my hands and laid it the ground.

''Is that an okay?'' His face was so close to me, I was finding it hard to breathe.

''It's not the best time, Silas. What if-''

''What if I kiss you and then deal with the iRobcer?'' He cupped my face.

And how could say no to the thing I've been wanting to do since sixth grade when I realized what kissed meant.

My face inched closer to him. My lips brushed his. I stared at him and then reached for his lips

again. This time his hands were around my neck and pressed me. It started slowly. Our tongues exploring each other's mouth for the first time. I was wrapping my arms around him when I heard it. A searing noise. We broke apart and looked to the direction the sound came.

The door.

An iRobcer was tearing it down.


End file.
